


Never Go Spelunking With Simon Lewis

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Tentacletober [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Family Bonding, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Tentacles, Tentacles save the day, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Magnus gets lost in a cave, it's up to his tentacles to save the day.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Never Go Spelunking With Simon Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #4 Tentacles Save The Day

  
  


The darkness that surrounded Magnus was almost absolute. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he was standing in a cold, damp cave. Alone. On the wrong side of the world. Then he remembered exactly why he was standing in that cave. Simon. 

“ _ Let’s go spelunking in New Zealand. It’s fun _ ,” Magnus mimicked Simon’s voice. “ _ We always used to do it as kids, We had so much fun, you’ll love it _ !” he imitated Clary with a high pitched squeak.

_ Bullshit!  _

When Magnus had suggested to Alec that they take a break from the Clave and the Downworld, he had meant just the two of them. And then the rest of them had jumped in. Now he was on a family vacation and that family was lost. Or more accurately, he had lost his family.

“Luke and Maryse had the right idea,” Magnus muttered under his breath, wishing he too had opted for a day on the pristine white beaches of The Gold Coast, instead of trudging through Lilith knew what in this rotten cave.

The worst part was, Magnus couldn’t even portal to his husband’s location since he didn’t know where Alec was. And he couldn’t just portal back to their hotel and leave Alec to the whims of Clary, Simon, Jace, Max, and Isabelle. He’d be on the couch for a solid month if he left Alec behind. 

A soft sigh escaped Magnus. The spa in their hotel, back in Australia, was practically calling his name. He sent up another spark of light to see if he had gotten any closer to his goal of finding an exit. Maybe he could wait outside the caves of doom for the others.

“Mother of fucking demons! Make some noise when you walk, Isabelle,” Magnus all but screamed when she appeared next to him out of thin air in the sudden flare of light. 

“Magnus!” Izzy breathed, clutching onto Magnus’ arm for dear life, thanking the Angel that she had at least found him.

“Isabelle… are you okay?” Magnus asked. He had never seen Izzy look so pale in the five years he had known her. And the grip she had on his arm threatened to snap it in two.

“I’ve seen smaller dogs than some of the rats in these caves,” Izzy said, jumping with a scream when something brushed against her leg. She had a seraph blade in hand in an instant, ready to use it on the next mutant rat she saw.

Magnus stared at Izzy. He had watched her take Lilith down with his own two eyes. But she was scared of rats? Choosing not to comment, he glanced around the cave, seeking an exit. 

“Do you know the way out of here? I need a hot bath in a rat-free zone. And maybe an extra-long shopping trip,” Izzy asked.

“I’m afraid not. Have you seen the others?” Magnus asked as his light snuffed out.

“I lost them four caves ago,” Izzy said, shuddering when the invasive darkness returned. She hated the darkness almost as much as the rats. Mainly because she couldn’t see the rats. “Why did the light go out?” she asked.

“I need to conserve my magic. In case something happens. I’ve been using it to guide my way but if it runs out, we’re screwed,” Magnus replied.

“Magnus, get your tentacles out,” Izzy said when a thought popped into her head.

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Magnus said dryly. The sharp elbow to the ribs had him complying. With a muttered oath under his breath.

Izzy grinned when the soft golden glow of Magnus’ tentacles filled the cavern. Enough for them to see by, anyway. She leaned into the touch when one of them brushed her cheek. The first time she had met Magnus’ tentacles had really been something. But they’d become fast friends.

“Find Alec,” Izzy whispered to the tentacle, which she had fondly named Izzy 2.0. It had just as much sass as she did.

“You did not just command…?” Magnus cut off when he was yanked forward by his own tentacle. His sister-in-law had just commanded his tentacle; like a dog. Izzy might as well have told it to fetch.

Izzy held onto Magnus’ arm, laughing when they were pulled along by the eager tentacle. Magnus’ tentacles were as in love with Alec as Magnus was.

Magnus scoped out the way, helpless to do anything other than follow his appendage. The only way out that he could see, other than where he had entered-which he was pretty sure was the opposite direction to the one they needed to be traveling in-was a small exit.

The only problem was, it was the exit for the river that ran throughout all of the caves. Realizing that they had no other options, he and Izzy were pulled towards the water. They would just have to get wet.

Izzy dug her heels in when she realized they would have to swim from the cave. 

“Isabelle…? Magnus started.

“I can’t swim,” Izzy said, trying to pull herself free of Magnus. “Don’t look at me like that. Nobody ever taught me. And I didn’t have time to take lessons. I can manage if it’s shallow enough to stand in with my head above the surface. But any deeper than that…” she didn’t finish.

“Do you trust me?” Magnus asked, slapping his tentacles out of the way when it tried to tug him forward.

“Of course,” Izzy said, frowning.

Magnus wrapped a long, thick tentacle around himself and Izzy like a life preserver and tightened his grip, effectively strapping her back to his chest then wrapped a second one around them over the top of it. 

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to you,” he said when she yelped. Wrapping his arms around her waist and propping his chin on her head, he waded into the water when Izzy nodded.

“Not a word to anyone,” Izzy said when Magnus propped his chin on her head. She was just that short. And her brothers had teased her mercilessly all her life for that fact. Even Max had started doing it, now almost as tall as Alec.

Izzy had a moment of panic when they’d waded as deep into the freezing water as she could go -the water up to her chin- and her feet left solid ground. Then another when they'd waded as deep as Magnus could go before his feet also left the ground. They bobbed on the surface, Magnus’ tentacles keeping them afloat.

Magnus didn’t complain when Izzy’s nails dug into his hands. He was too busy using a small amount of magic to heat the water around them. He could spare that much, they were both chattering away due to how cold the water was.

Magnus used six of his tentacles to propel them through the water, the ninth leading the way. They passed through the small exit, just big enough for a rowboat to pass through and emerged into another cavern, following the flow of the river and his tentacle.

Izzy barely remembered the journey by the time they’d reached the last cavern, too focused on the bone’deep terror that filled her the entire way. She didn’t notice the huge, ancient stalagmites, nor the caves filled with glow worms. None of it could snag her attention away from the fact that she was about to die. Or at least, that’s how it felt.

But Magnus’ tentacles never faltered, not once. Izzy just clung to him, praying to the Angel that they would make it and chanting for the tentacle to find her brother.

Magnus did enjoy the wonders of the Waitomo Caves. Or at least, he appreciated them from the corner of his eyes. Half of him marveled at the wonderous caves, surprised to find something that he hadn’t seen before in his long life. The rest of him kept an eye out for his husband or his family or the exit.

Izzy cried with relief when the light ahead of them brightened, too bright to be another glow worm cave. The bridge that had led them into the caves came into view. Along with the rest of their family. She clung to solid ground when Magnus’ tentacles lifted her onto the platform.

Magnus climbed onto the platform after his sister-in-law with the aid of his tentacles. He was tempted to kiss the ground like Izzy was doing. But then his Alexander was there, dropping to his knees to pull him into a fierce embrace.

“I was so worried!” Alec exclaimed into Magnus’ neck before pulling Izzy into his arms too, clinging to them both. They had been lost for hours. He relinquished Izzy to Simon when the vampire dropped to his knees too.

“We’re fine. We just had an adventure,” Magnus said, insanely glad to be in Alec’s arms.

“Magnus’ tentacles saved our loser asses,” Izzy said with a tired smile. Rising to her knees, she bent and pressed a kiss to each of Magnus’ tentacles where they clung to Alec as hard as Magnus was, knowing that Magnus would put them away soon. 

No matter how much they reassured him that they didn’t mind his tentacles, the warlock was only truly ever comfortable getting them out in front of Alec.

Alec let each of the tentacles rub against his cheeks and forehead before Magnus put them away.

Magnus had never been so happy in his life to create a portal for them, already dreaming of dry clothes, a day in bed with Alec, and a stiff drink. He wouldn’t move from the beach for the rest of their vacation.


End file.
